The Run-Away Heros
by LunarS0u1
Summary: As Conan, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta were watching TV, the was a 'special' kind of fight going on in front of Conan's house. Worried, he goes to the detective agency and sees two magical girls. But Conan doesn't believe in magic. He is going to prove it is fake.
1. Magical Girls and Detectives

Hello my name is LunarS0u1! This is my first fanfic and I'm really excited! Conan's and the rest of the gang's age is 9. Akane's and Aozora are both 9 and a half. P.S. Akane and Aozora are OCs.

[Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan and Pretty Cure.]

* * *

><p><strong>Conan's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Did you hear about the magical girls? The news said that they saved a lot of people from a giant monster!" Ayumi exclaimed. <em>Magical girls? A giant monster? Ayumi must be talking about an anime <em>_. _I thought.

"Ayu-" Haibara cut me off.

"Is that a anime?" I glared at Haibara as she had her 'bored face' on.

"No! It's real!" Ayumi sighed as she continued, "I'll prove when we get to Professor's house geez!"

We walked to the professor's house and Ayumi ran to the TV. She grabbed the remote and turned it on to see a live recording on the news. It was showing two girls about our age attacking a monster. One of the girls had sky blue ponytailed hair wearing a baby blue, fluffy, short dress with a dark blue top hat. Another was the same, just in red.

"N-no way..." I was shocked when they both jumped really high in the air and went down with a kick. "Wow! I bet they are superhuman!" Mitsuhiko cried. I looked at Haibara, wondering if she was apart of this. "Nope. Not me or my sister did this. But, what is more important is, that's where **_you_** live." She said as if she read my mind. I quickly realized what she meant. Ran was supposed to be home by now. Oji-san left for a 'case'. So she was home alone.

"Oh no. Bye!" I yelled as I ran outside with my skateboard in my hands.

"Where are you going?!" Genta shouted.

"To my house!"

* * *

><p>I quickly made my way to my house and saw bunch of reporters watching the fight while commenting. The two girls were still fighting the black monster.<p>

"WHY? Why won't Shinichi come back home! Does he hate me? My only dream is for him to come home. Isn't there any magic that will bring him home?" A familiar voice said from inside the monster. My eyes grew wide. There was a girl holding a black, heart-shaped crystal.

"RAN-NEECHAN!" I screamed, making the monster notice me. It tried to punch me and I swiftly jumped away.

"Hey! Get this on tape!" A woman said to a camera man. As she said that, my foot slipped._ No. No. No!_ I thought as the monster tried to punch me again. I close my eyes, waiting for the impact.

Instead there was a girls voice. "Run!" It said. I looked up to see the blue one holding the monster's punch still. Wasting no more time, I ran as far as the reporters were.

"Are you alright?" One of the reporters asked. I put on my child act on and answered the reporter.

"I'm okay, but Ran-neechan is still there!" I frowned.

"It's alright. I'm sure those two girls will save her." The reporter smiled.

We looked back at the girls.

* * *

><p><strong>Cure Wand's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Run!" I said as the boy ran to the reporters.<p>

"Wand-chan!" My twin, Cure Magic, ran over to me and grabbed my hand. "I have a plan!" I furrowed my eyebrows. We jumped around dodging the attacks.

"What is it?" I asked. Magic-chan whispered in my ear.

"Got it?" I nodded.

"Disappear!" Magic shouted as she disappeared. The black monster looked around for Magic.

"It's real."

"What?" The monster finally spoke.

"Magic. Magic is real."

"Then why is Shinichi not here?"

"Because you earn magic. I'm guessing that you really care about him, don't you? If you do, support him if he has to do his job in life. Use your _**own magic.**_ Then you will get magic back to spend. Give, and take."

The girl inside monster started crying. The crystal slightly turned pink.

"Purify! Now!" Magic appeared on the other side of the monster.

"MAGICAL HAT BEAM!" She shouted as she held on to her hat, pointing it at the girl. A red light burst out. Red switched with the remaining black in her heart. It turned into a black bunny and jumped into Magic's hat.

"Alright!" I said as she jumped over to me. We high-fived and laughed.

"Who are you two?" The boy from earlier asked. We turned to the camera.

"The wonderful thing that can bring smiles," Magic put her left hand up and made a 'v' sign.

"Cure Magic!" I stepped forward. "The item that is needed for all magic," I did the opposite pose. "Cure Wand!" We smiled.

"We are, Pretty Cure Magicians!"

* * *

><p>That took long. Thanks for reading! Please review!<p> 


	2. New Girls At School

Hello! This is the second chapter! I plan to have at least 15 chapters. Enjoy.

[Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or Pretty Cure.]

* * *

><p><strong>Akane's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Akane? Aozora? Get ready! It's almost breakfast!" Our mother yelled.<p>

"Coming!" We answered in unison. We were excited to move because the Smile Precure's school was right next to ours. We could hang out anytime! I followed Aozora as we walked down the stairs. A delicious scent was all over the room.

"It smells so good!" I said as we sat at the dining table. "Thanks for the food!" We shouted. We ate in silence until Ao (Aozora) finally said,

"Mom? Do you think we can go over to a friends house?" Our mother's eyes widened. "You already have friends?" She questioned.

"We have met before." I said as me and Ao stood up and grabbed our bags.

"Fine just come back at 8:00!" We opened the front door and stepped outside.

"Sure!" We called back as we started to walk to school.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Akane! Aozora!" We turned around to see a familiar green haired girl running toward us.<p>

"N-Nao-sempai!" Ao exclaimed. "Hey! How have you two been?"

"G-good!" I managed to say. "Ah! Don't be so tense! I'm the one who fought that monster with you! What happened to the new leaders of _us?_

We breathed slowly. "How has everyone been?"

She smiled. "There you go! Anyways, everyones happy! We'll talk at lunch OK?" We turned our heads to see our elementary and the middle school in the distance. We nodded and walked inside. We were a minute early and saw our teacher. She had short black hair and glasses. She was beautiful.

"Oh!" She said when she noticed us. "You two must be the transfer students Akane and Aozora correct?"

"Yup." I said. "Yeah." Ao smiled.

"Please wait out side."

"Um.. Could we be seated next to each other... I.." She started.

"She can't focus without me around. She is scared of people unless she is with me." I finished

"I understand." We both left the room and waited by the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Conan's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Conan! Why do you always go on TV?" Genta cried.<p>

"It's not my fault Ran-neechan got trapped in that thing." That's right, those two saved her from that 'monster'.

"N-Nao-sempai!" I saw a green haired girl about 14 run across the street. "Hey! How have you two been?"

Wait... why does she have green hair? Did she dye it? No... the roots are the same color... its natural!

"G-good!" A voice I've heard before answered. I was interested but we would of been late to school. We already have to go to three different classes for Genta's late work.

"Let's go." Haibara said with no emotion.

We walked around classes and we were finally done. The bell rang as we went in and took our seats.

"Good morning everyone!" Our teacher greeted. "Good morning." The class greeted back.

"We have two new students today." Two girls walked in. One had long red hair and another had blue. They both had their hair down and had a red bow on the red one, and a blue bow on the blue one. "Go ahead and introduce yourselves."

The red one stepped forward. "I'm Akane! Nice to meet you!"

The blue one stepped forward. "I-I'm Aozora! Please take care of me!" I've seen their poses before... and they sound the same... Could it be? _Tap!_ _Tap! _I turned around to see Haibara.

"I have a bad feeling about this..."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter! I will try to add another 200 words next time! Please Review! <em>If you ever see this...<em>


End file.
